A Stormy Night
by Karli1252
Summary: Minerva comforts first year Harry, Ron and Hermione during a thunderstorm. Minerva/Albus, Severus/Aurora
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story so I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the marvelous J.K. Rowling does.**

It was quarter to midnight when Minerva heard the knock on her door. Putting down the sixth year essay she got up to answer the door. She'd been so caught up in her marking that she hadn't noticed when it stated raining. It was only now, when an audible crash from a tree being hit with lightning, did she notice the storm raging outside. Picking up the candle from her desk she walked over and opened her office door. To say she was surprised with who was on the other side would be an understatement. In front of her stood three scared first years.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What are you three doing out of bed? It is against school rules to be out of bed after curfew. I should take away house point's, this is a clear defiance of our rules. "

The words had barley left her lips when there was a sudden clap of thunder. A scared gasp and yelp were heard before Minerva found herself with two students pressed face first into her sides.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, if you could please remove yourselves from my skirts I would be much appreciated."

They had just let go of her when a bolt of lightning struck, thunder booming soon after. Minerva once again found herself with students in her skirts, only this time Harry had joined them. Accepting that they were scared of the storm and would not be letting go of her she knelt down to be level with the children.

"Please Professor, don't take away any points, it's my fault we're up after curfew."

It was Harry who had spoke to her. His hair was pushed out of his face, revealing his red scar. Noticing her looking at it he quickly covered it with his bangs.

Clearing her throat Minerva looked at each of them before speaking in a soft voice.

"All right, no point will be taken tonight, but if I catch you out again you will be in trouble, are we clear?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now come along, I'll take you back to the common room."

Standing up Minerva quickly cast a locking charm on her office and together they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Here's Chapter 2 hope you like it.**

* * *

They had been walking quietly for several minutes before they started whispering.

"Harry why didn't you tell her? She needs to know."

Thanks to her animagus Minerva had impeccable hearing and clearly heard Ms. Grangers words. Frowning she decided to stay quiet and listen.

"I know, but I don't want to yet, not while we're in the corridors. I'll do it when we get to the common room okay?"

"Okay"

Nothing was said after that until they were in the common room. Minerva sat in one of the large plush chairs by the fire while the children sat on the couch.

"Well?"

Three confused faces looked back at her.

"Well, why were you out of bed?"

"Oh."

"Oh? I do believe I'm going to need a little more Mr. Potter"

"Harry just tell her"

Harry looked over at Hermione and she nodded to him. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"You see professor, it's my scar. It burns. Not now, but sometimes when something bad is about to happen it'll start to hurt. I, we, think that it might be because of….Voldemort"

Flinching at the name Minerva looked astonished at each of them before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes, stood, and walked over to the window. Looking out she noticed the storm was starting to settle down.

"Professor, ever since Halloween night I've been having bad feelings and my scar has been hurting."

"He's been having bad dreams too, Professor."

"Hermione!"

Turning around Minerva saw Harry shoot Hermione a look; the girl merely rolled her eyes. Sighing Minerva turned back to the window.

"Why now Potter? Why tell me this now, and not when it first started?"

"Well, because I was scared and, unsure if I could trust you professor."

A tear made it's way down Minerva's cheek.

"I see."

Whipping the tear away Minerva turned around to face them.

"It's gotten late, why don't we all go to bed and talk about this tomorrow with the headmaster."

She motioned towards the staircase and the children all got up and made their way to their dormitories.

"Ms. Granger I'll see you to bed first. Boys I'll be up in a few minutes"

The three friends said their goodnights before separating. Minerva entered the girls dormitory behind Hermione. Pulling back the covers Minerva helped Hermione into bed.

"Goodnight Ms. Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Entering the boys' dormitory the first thing Minerva noticed was how clean it was. Looking around she saw all of the boy were in there beds. Walking over to Ronald's bed she saw he was already fast asleep. She reached over him and pulled his covers up before whispering

"Goodnight Mr. Weasley"

She then walked over to Harry's bed, and saw that he was still awake. Seeing her Harry had sat up in bed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Will you sit with me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and sitting at his feet.

"Sometimes, I see my parents in my dreams but... then there's a green light and I wake up."

She closed her eyes at his admission, wishing she could take away his pain. When she opened her eyes she saw that Harry had tears running down his face. Knowing nothing she could say would take away his pain Minerva simply stood up and motioned for Harry to lie down.

"I think it's time we went to sleep."

She whipped his tears away and you pulled up his blanket with a kind smile on her face. She had just started walking towards the door when she heard him.

"Don't go…please."

Turning she looked at the crying boy, he looked so desperate, so pain filled. She nodded her head and made her way back to him.

Lifting his blanket Minerva slid in next to him, and with a flick of her hand the curtains around the bed closed. Harry sobbed into her, his little hands tightly fisting her robes. She ran her hand through his hair and made comforting sounds until he fell asleep. With one hand in his hair and the other securely wrapped around his body, Minerva fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG thank you to NovaCalla, AECM,** **Soulless Huntress** **and Guest for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

 **I just wanted to say that** **I tried to post this chapter last night but for some reason it wouldn't work.**

* * *

Minerva woke to the feel of a warm hand shaking her shoulder.

"Minerva, wake up"

She immediately recognized the voice, opening her eyes she met a pair of twinkling blue ones.

"Albus"

His fingers caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed, and her smile grew larger.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter passed three. I got worried when you didn't come to bed. I didn't expect to find you in the arms of another man."

"Ha ha very funny. Help me up please I don't want to wake him."

Slipping out of the bed was harder than she expected, even with Albus' help. It took three tries before she successfully removed herself from the boys bed.

The first time she tried to leave Harry wouldn't let her go, if anything he held on tighter. The second time she tried removing herself he whimpered and buried himself deeper into her. On the third and final try she had Albus remove Harry's hands while she slipped out from under him. He started to fuss, so Minerva ran her fingers through his hair until he'd settled again.

Once she was certain the boy was asleep she removed her hand and pulled the blanket up to cover him. Satisfied he'd sleep till morning Minerva closed the curtains and turned to Albus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. I had some writers block and I just graduated high school. I have changed the rating on this story to T, and I'm sure you'll all see why as you read this chapter.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. I'm thinking it will probably end up being around 10 chapters long.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Minerva and Albus were walking back to there chambers when she heard a noise from a head of them. Usually by now the students were all asleep in bed. You may find a few students sneaking around between curfew and 1 am, but it was close to 3:30 in the morning and by now they'd all be asleep.

"Do you hear that Albus?"

"Hear what, my dear?"

Minerva had opened her mouth to respond when she heard a noise again, this time much closer and much clearer.

"That! It almost sounds as if-"

Minerva was cut of by a loud throaty moan. Minerva and Albus both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Quietly, they turned the corner to the next corridor.

The sight in front of her shocked Minerva. Out of everything she could have imagined, this wasn't it. In fact she was certain she never would have been able to imagine this. For in front of her stood Severus Snape with the legs of Aurora Sintra wrapped tightly around his waste and his face buried in her neck. Aurora's head was thrown back in pleasure.

Minerva's shock soon turned to outrage. How could they possibly think doing _this HERE_ was a good idea! Anybody could have stumbled upon them. A student! Good heavens her cubs! She could only imagine how traumatizing a scene like this would be to a first year. The shocked faces of hermione, Ron, and Harry flashed in her mind. She pictured a histarical Hermione at her door trying to understand what she had just seen, a horrified Ron standing behind her, and a confused Harry staring at the ground quietly, none of them truly understanding what they'd seen. With that thought in mind she opened her mouth, ready to give them the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this got a lot more serious then I thought it would. Also thanks to _hermione snape_ for the review**

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Severus and Aurora jumped at the sound of Minerva's voice. A squeaking noise left Aurora's mouth as Severus, who in his haste to get away from her had simply pushed her body away from his, dumped her onto the floor.

"Minerva!"

The word came out in another squeaking noise from Aurora, who sat in an undignified puddle on the ground.

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE!"

Minerva's inner lioness had woken and was in a terrible rage. Minerva felt Albus' touch her lower back in a calming move but she ignored it.

Severus opened his mouth, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but Minerva cut him off.

"NO! You do not get to speak yet. How dare you two act so irresponsibly! It could have been a student who came across you! Do you have any idea how traumatizing that would be for them. Not to mention that this sort of thing is strictly forbidden and that if a 6th or 7th year had seen you they would take it upon themselves to let the whole school know before making a point of how hypocritical we are! I am so disappointed in you! Did neither of think that perhaps while you're out here acting like 17 year olds there may be students who were woken by the storm and now to scared to go back to sleep. Hmm? No of course not. Severus, you're a head of house for Circe's sake! I AM NOT FINISHED SPEAKING SEVERUS SNAPE! Now, Aurora get off the floor and stop blubbering you look ridiculous. The both of you need to act your age and-"

"Minerva, that's enough"

Turning Minerva looked at Albus, his tone was very firm and he had a serious look on his face. She nodded her understanding before turning away from him and began walking to their rooms again. She could hear Albus telling Severus and Aurora that he would talk with them tomorrow and not to worry about things too much. She could hear him reassuring them that things would be all right before telling them to head to bed.

Minerva could feel tears stinging at the back of her eyes. Her emotions were getting the better of her and all she wanted was her bed. She began to walk faster. Her vision became blurry and her walking turned into running. All she could think about was little Harry Potter crying himself to sleep in her arms. Hearing him talk about unknowingly seeing his parent's death in his dreams had affected her more than she knew. She had always felt close to the Potters. She had watched them grow, fall in love, had seen and held Harry just hours after he had been born.

Before she knew it she was out side her rooms, trying to calm down enough to say her password. It took her three tries before she finally got it out. She went to her bedroom and began to take off her robes and change into her nightclothes.

She had just gotten off her boots when the sobs came. She tried to hold them back but she couldn't. Throwing of her outer robe Minerva collapsed on the bed.

That's how Albus found her, sobbing in their bed with nothing but her under robe.

"Oh Minerva, what's wrong?"

Hearing Albus' voice only made her cry more. She felt the bed dip and knew he had sat down beside her on the bed. Turning to face him Minerva buried her face in his side. She could feel his hands work on taking the pins out of her hair. Once they were all out he began to run his fingers through her hair. It had a calming effect on her and soon she stopped crying.

"My dear? Are you calm enough to speak now?"

Minerva nodded her head before changing her mind and shaking it. She felt Albus nod his understanding. He continued to play with her hair. They stayed like this for several more minutes until finally Minerva spoke.

"I over reacted to Severus and Aurora, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I'll speak with them tomorrow. I was quite harsh with them. I just-"

She cut herself off trying to find the right thing to say. After a few more moments of silence decided to start from the beginning and tell him about her talk with her cubs. She found it became incredibly difficult to explain how she had felt when she had stumbled upon Severus and Aurora, but through it all Albus never once interrupted her. He simply listened quietly and played with her hair.

Once finished speaking they fell into silence again. Minerva waited patently for Albus to say something. When he did speak he sounded tired.

"I see. I had not realized about Harry's nightmares or his scar, I'm glad they told you. I agree that we should talk with them tomorrow and work things out, but for now I think we should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning when we're rested and clear headed. Lets go to bed my love."

With that Minerva and Albus got off the bed and changed into their nightclothes before settling into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


End file.
